Going Insane
by Snowhawk1976
Summary: How much could one person endure? Sookie's body has healed but what about the rest of her? M for a reason.


_All Characters are owed by Charlene Harris-_

Sookie POV~~~~~

It was a bit after 1am when got home from Merlotte's, such a long day of drunks grabbing my ass and arguing about the football game. By the end of the night my shields were weak and my feet hurt. All I wanted to do was light some candles and crawl into the tub. I went to check my messages and there was still no word from Bill. He was still in Brazil or some other exotic place. A couple months and not one word from him, does he not think I'm not worried? Out of sight, out of mind I guess. He hurt me terribly but I still cared for him. I went to my bathroom where the steam was releasing the most fragrant scent of lilac.

I stripped and got in. All I could do for the last few days was to think about how much had happened. I had been beaten, shot, staked, kidnapped, stalked, tortured and bitten. How much more must I endure before I can't recover? A wave of anger, fear and pure insanity washed over me. All I wanted to do was to have a normal life. Well, normal for me anyway. I closed my eyes and tried not to think at all…

~~~~~ERIC POV~~~~~

It was weeks since I last saw Sookie, well…since the last time she knew I saw her. I would often fly over just to see how she was. I would refuse her phone calls and when she visited Fangtasia, I would give strict instructions that I was not to be bothered. I had wished she would get angry enough that she would stay away and perhaps be less prone to deadly situations. For the last few months that was working. I could still feel her but unless I was feeling something so out of the norm, I kept my distance. Even the few times I felt her heart retching sorrow or her so scared, I just peeked to make sure she was ok but stayed in the shadows. I almost felt like she was my drug and I was weaning myself off of her.

Then one night I was driving home, I felt her. For a brief second I felt fear, then sadness, pain, loneliness and something else I could quite make out. It all happened in just a few moments but it was all so intense. I called the Shifter knowing she worked. He argued with me but then finally admitted she left an a few hours ago. I tried calling but there was no answer on her phone. I decided to go see if I could peak into her window and see if she was alright. I made a sharp turn doing about 80 miles an hour and headed to her home.

I pulled up near Compton's home so she wouldn't hear my car. I then flew through the cemetery. I saw the light on in the bedroom but when I looked inside I didn't see her. I felt the emotions flood the bond again, so rapidly and then die down to nothing at all. I panicked. So I lifted the bedroom window and climbed in. 'Strange she never revoked my invitation' I thought. I saw her in the candle light, eyes closed, looking like a goddess.

I bent down and brushed her cheek with my hand...

Sookie POV~~~~~

The water was so warm. I still had my eyes closed and all I wanted to do was try to forget. And soon I felt a cool hand brush at my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the bluest eyes staring intently back at me. "Eric, what are you doing here?"

He smiled. "Shhhhh…Lover, I tried calling for the last hour after the shifter said you'd gone home already." He brushed a tendril of hair from my face. I started to protest but he looked down with puppy dog eyes and I waited to hear what he had to say.

"I wanted to see if you were alright. I felt little spurts of mixed emotions but by the time I tried to feel through the bond it was gone. I was worried. "

I looked shocked that he seemed to care, unlike the weeks after he regained his memories from Hollow's curse. For one brief moment I saw my Eric again. "Eric, I'm sorry you had to take time out of your busy schedule to come here. I must have left my phone on the bed and didn't hear it go off. But as you can see, I'm fine, so you can leave now." I grabbed the soapy bath puff and tried to ignore him. I knew if I looked at him, the butterflies would begin and even though I tried to hate him, he still stirred a great desire I could not control.

"Please, Lover, don't shut me out, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for, Eric? You don't owe me anything. It's not like you care for me. I'm just an asset to you and your area."

"Sookie, you are not. I do want you."

"Oh YES, I know Eric, but I will not be a fuck and a feed for you. I'm not one of those fangbangers that hang around begging for your attention."

"My lover, please…. let me." I was so tired I didn't have any strength to stop him. After washing my hair, he grabbed the puff that was filled with lilac soapy body gel while he slowly lifted my chin and gave me the softest and most chaste kiss. I couldn't help but close my eyes. I so desperately wanted my Eric back, the one who would give it all up and just love me. I did not want scary, arrogant, stubborn, egotistical Sheriff Northman.

His kiss deepened and a soft moan escaped my lips. My hands reached up and held his face and he kissed me again. The tears began to fall. Then I felt his hands reach down and begin to wash me. First the softness of the puff was gliding down my shoulder then I felt the outside of his hand ever so slightly brush my breast. I instantly felt my nipples harden. I was so afraid to open my eyes.

"Let me take care of you…" he said.

I just wanted it to be like before; no feelings of conquest, just pure passion. So I let him. His hand continued to gently wash me as his mouth kept up the assault on my mouth. I gasped for air as his tongue and lips caressed my jaw and his mouth ended on that soft spot behind my ear, gently sucking. I exhaled as his lips made their way across my collarbone and I felt his fangs barely grazed down to my breast. He began to lick my hardened nipple as his free hand caressed the other one.

Over and over, he nibbled and sucked, but never bit down. "Oh Eric, please."

"Please what, lover?"

I needed him to bite; I craved that feeling like no other at that moment. "Bit me." I could feel his lips slowly grin as he bit down on my breast, all the while feeling his hand brush the puff lower to my tummy and make its way to my core.

"Oh yes, Eric." His hand dropped the puff and at that moment, his long fingers found my nub. By this time, I was so wracked with wanting him, needing him inside me that I grabbed his hand that was at my pussy and guided them inside me. Two of his long cool fingers slowly entered me and his thumb massaged my clit. His mouth let go of my breast and he licked the wounds closed but as he looked into my eyes, now glassed over with desire. I grabbed his head and forced my other breast into his mouth.

I felt his fingers slowly going in and out of my core. Just as I needed more of him, he added another finger and bent them up to instantly find my special spot.

"OH ERIC, YES MORE."

As his fingers battered my core and his mouth sucked on the bite marks on my other breast, I instantly came. My head flew back and I had to brace my hands on the side of the tub. I screamed and moaned as my orgasm continued. I felt him slow his fingers down and I didn't want it to end so grabbed his face and put my forehead on his then I breathed, "Make love to me like before."

"As you wish, Lover," he breathed into my neck.

He grabbed under my legs and shoulder and lifted me out of the tub and into his arms. I grabbed his face again and began to kiss him deeply. Our tongues were fighting for dominance in our mouths. He carried me out of the bathroom. I grabbed a towel that was hanging on the door and draped it over myself as he kept on walking.

With his super speed, he carried me out to the living room in front of the fireplace. He gently put me down and within seconds, an old quilt was laid out and a fire was lit. He was standing right in front of me and as his kiss kept my mouth occupied, he began to rub me dry.

I felt for the buttons of his shirt and quickly tried to get them off faster; I gave up and just ripped his shirt open. I felt a gasp escape him just as I did that. I reached down and undid his pants. I so wanted to free his erection that I was fighting to get out. As I relieved the discomfort of his fully hardened member, I giggled quietly as I realized he'd gone commando. My hands wrapped around his thick and long cock as he lowered me to the floor, kicking his pants off completely.

My eyes were closed as I just felt my way over his rock hard ass with one free hand while the other was still gripped over his Gracious Plenty. His arms held him up as his mouth, tongue and fangs were licking, sucking and nibbling every inch of my body.

Then two of his long fingers parted my swollen lips and plunged quickly into my dripping wet mound. Licking his way down my body, I felt nothing but pure pleasure. As he reached my pulsating haven, he made one long hard swipe of his tongue on my moist pussy and my swollen nub. "Yummmm," he moaned as he looked up at me and grinned like the Cheshire Cat. I looked down and licked my lips. He removed his fingers and brought them to my lips as I tasted my sweet juices. Our eyes never left each other, but all I could think at that moment was I needed him now.

" Eric, I need you inside me, please," begging like a shameless fangbanger. And in one swift rock, my knees were near my chest and he was at my entrance.

"Are you sure, lover?"

"Ahhhh…yes, make me forget. Just make me feel good."

After what seemed like hours and countless mind-blowing orgasms, I drifted to sleep, in his arms.

I woke in my tub, the water was cold and most of my skin was wrinkled. I looked over at the clock reading 4 am. I quickly looked around, "Eric?" But no one else was there. I looked at my breasts to see if it was all a dream and searched for bite marks. None could be found. I got out and wrapped a towel around me and fell into bed. My tears began to fall more and more until it became a screaming wail.

I awoke about 11 am, not wanting to get out of bed. I rose and went to clean up; suddenly I looked into the mirror and saw the dark circles under my eyes from all the crying. I couldn't believe it was all a dream.

For one night I had my Eric back even if it was just in my mind.

I walked through the living room then I saw in the fireplace …one piece of newspaper hadn't burned completely. I bent down and picked it up. It had yesterdays date…..What? ….No? Impossible?...Did It Happen?….It was real? …Or am I going Insane?


End file.
